


~Birthday~

by Aiharustory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Home, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiharustory/pseuds/Aiharustory
Summary: Ketika Levi berusaha keras membuat surprise untuk Eren.





	~Birthday~

**Author's Note:**

> -Berhubung kemarin saya ultah, ini sebenernya diambil dari sedikit cuplikan kejadian kemarin ahahaha. Seharusnya ini di publishnya pas Eren ulang tahun ya.. tp berhubung pengen nulis dan sepet juga berkutat dalam novel panjang, jadilah drabble ini! Semoga suka ya!-

Sudah dua minggu Levi gelisah. Ia menjadi sering pulang malam dan pergi entah kemana. Ia menelusuri pertokoan, bolak balik diantara keramaian. Pasalnya, sebentar lagi Eren berulang tahun dan ia belum menemukan hadiah yang tepat. Acap kali ditanya, Eren selalu menolak untuk meminta hadiah. Ia selalu menolak diberikan hadiah mahal dan akan berceramah tentang pemborosan padahal ulang tahunnya hanya setahun sekali. Beberapa kali ia ditemani oleh Hanji dan Mike, namun mereka tidak membantu.

"Kau masih belum menemukan hadiah untuk bocah kesayanganmu?" Tanya Erwin yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan suara agak mengejek. Levi memalingkan wajah dan berdecih. Erwin tahu, ia sudah cukup putus asa dan akan menyerah karena ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul duabelas nanti malam, umur Eren akan bertambah. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari hadiah.  
"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Mungkin bisa kau pakai, tetapi kau harus membayarnya nanti." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu sebesar telapak tangan.  
"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Kata Levi membalikkan badan. Erwin berdiri dan menghampirinya.  
"Bawa saja dulu, mungkin nanti akan butuh," ia memaksa Levi. “lagipula ini sudah jam sepuluh. Kau tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi kan?” Bujuk Erwin hingga Levi tidak dapat menolak. Levi membawanya dengan terpaksa, melemparnya pada kursi penumpang di mobil Benz merah miliknya dan segera melaju agak cepat untuk pulang. Ia masih sempat mampir ke sebuah toko kue milik Farlan, untuk mengambil seloyang strawberry shortcake.

Levi memarkir mobil di basement apartemen, mematikan mesin dan menarik nafas panjang. Ini tahun pertamanya mereka merayakan ulang tahun dirumah. Tahun ini pekerjaannya tidak dapat ditinggalkan hingga Levi harus pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, mereka biasanya pergi makan di restoran pilihan Eren. Tidak ada kue. Hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan makan malam. Sebelum turun, ia kembali memandang sebuah kotak kayu Erwin. Rasa penasaran membuatnya membuka untuk mengintip isi dari kotak tersebut. Damn...

"Eren, aku pulang." Kata Levi seraya membuka pintu. Wangi masakan tercium dari genkan tempatnya berdiri.  
"Ah, Levi san! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." Sambut Eren yang tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur dengan celemek pinknya. Levi segera menuju meja makan dan menaruh kue diatas meja. Sambil membuka kardus pembungkus, ia mengernyitkan dahi memandangi Eren yang menunggu kue dengan binar mata hijaunya seperti anak kecil.  
"Wah! sepertinya enak sekali!" Teriak Eren sambil mendekatkan wajah hingga hanya berjarang dua inchi dari kue yang berhiaskan stroberi ranum, membuatnya meneteskan liur.  
"Ini untuk setelah makan." Kata Levi sambil menarik Eren agar duduk diam.  
"Darimana kau mendapatkan celemek itu?" Matanya menelusuri Eren dari atas sampai bawah. Entah mengapa celemek pink berenda putih itu terlalu feminim, namun sangat cocok dipakai oleh Eren. Bahkan ada sebuah corak hati dibagian dada.  
Armin yang menghadiahkannya, apakah tidak cocok?" Tanya Eren.  
"Tak apa." Levi memalingkan wajah, dalam hatinya berkata "thanks, Armin."

Eren menceritakan dengan berisik bagaimana Armin dan Mikasa serta Jean, Sasha dan Connie memberinya kejutan ulang tahun tadi siang. Ia juga memuji bagaimana mereka adalah teman yang menyebalkan, namun menjadi teman yang sangat baik juga. Levi hanya mendengarkan dalam diam dan sesekali menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia juga harus beberapa kali mengelap mulut Eren yang berantakan karena makan sambil berbicara.

Ketika makan malam usai, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas, Levi mengambil pemotong kue dan menyerahkannya pada Eren. Ia menyalakan beberapa lilin kecil warna-warni. Wajah Eren bagaikan balita yang diberikan mainan kesukaannya. Sampai liurnya mengalir deras.  
"Aku tidak biasa merayakan ulang tahun dirumah. Tetapi ini yang biasa mereka lakukan bukan?" Eren mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Ia menautkan jarinya dan memejamkan mata. Ini kali pertamanya ia meniup lilin bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.  
"Aku berharap agar Levi san bahagia, dan kami dapat terus bersama!" Ucapnya berdoa dan meniup lilin. Levi menepuk kepala Eren.  
"Bodoh, doa ulang tahun itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kalau kau ucapkan begitu keras, biasanya tidak terkabul." Ejek Levi. Eren terkejut, menggaruk kepalanya dan memasang wajah sedih. "Sekarang potong kuenya."

Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membelah kue, dimulai dari sebelah stroberi terdekatnya. Levi hanya mengamati dengan seksama. Namun, pisau itu rasanya diganjal oleh sesuatu. Eren yang penasaran mengambil stroberi disampingnya perlahan. Buah merah merona itu lengket karena dibalut gula. Ia terkejut. Dibawah buah itu, sesuatu yang mengkilap memantulkan cahaya. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar, ia kembali menaruh stroberi diatasnya dan terdiam dalam pandangan kosong.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Levi. Eren hanya terdiam. Levi mengambil buah stroberi tadi dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Eren, perlahan menekannya hingga bibir Eren terbuka dan stroberinya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Namun, gulanya menggumpal dan tertinggal di sekitar bibir Eren. Levi memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat perlahan bibir mungil Eren. "Ugh, manis." Keluhnya. Ia terbiasa dengan teh hitam yang pahit.

"EEHHH.." Eren yang tersadar mulai mengunyah. Ia kemudian mengambil hadiah Eren yang masih tenggelam didalam kue. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sayap berlapis emas kuning. Ia kembali mengarahkan cincin itu ke mulut Eren.  
"Bersihkan." Perintahnya. Mulut Eren terbuka sedikit dan kemudian lidahnya menelusuri garis cincin itu. Levi memasukkan cincin itu lebih dalam hingga kedua jarinya dapat menelusuri rongga mulut Eren yang hangat. Jarinya bergerak liar dan hati-hati menyapu lekak, membuat nafas Eren menderu. Nafas yang berhembus panas mengalir pada jari Levi didalam sana, membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Le..Levi san.." desah Eren. Levi menarik jarinya.  
"Bagaimana jika ku berikan hadiahmu yang lain?" Ia menarik tangan Eren menuju kamar dengan tidak sabar.

~  
Eren terbangun dan Levi sudah pergi kerja. Ia memandangi jarinya dengan senyum terlebar. Disana melingkar sebuh cincin dengan sayap kebebasan. Sebuah catatan kecil diletakkan disamping tempat tidurnya bertuliskan,  
"Happy Birthday."

~  
Di kantornya, Levi masuk ke ruangan Erwin yang sudah menunggu dengan senyuman bejat dibalik meja. Ia langsung disodorkan bon pembayaran cincin yang ia berikan untuk Eren.

 

\-- Abis itu Levi kerja rodi lunasin hutang... AHAHHA //ketawa jahat//


End file.
